


Where will I sleep?

by TaaffeiteV



Series: KawoShin stuff [2]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, M/M, Middle School, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaaffeiteV/pseuds/TaaffeiteV
Summary: Shinji x Kaworu one shot, this is a school au.





	Where will I sleep?

“Hello class, today we have a new student with us, I hope all of you will treat him well and give him a warm welcome to ur school, so Kaworu, would you like to introduce yourself?”  
Kaworu nodded “My name is Kaworu Nagisa, I am eighteen years old and I moved here from Osaka.”  
“Okay, you can sit next to the empty seat next to Shinji.” the teacher said pointing to an empty seat. “Once you’re all settled down we can start the lesson, today we will be doing lesson twenty-three in our math books, so open page one hundred and fifty-four please.” The lesson continued until it was interrupted by the bell. “We’ll finish up the lesson next class, okay? Shinji would you mind bringing Kaworu to all his classes please.” Shinji nodded and turned to Kaworu “It’s lunch now, we have our next class in thirty minutes, you have your timetable right?”  
“Yeah, geography next right?”  
“That’s in room twenty-nine, do you know where any of the rooms are?”  
Kaworu smiled and rubbed the back of his head “Sorry, I don’t know where any of the rooms are.”  
“Okay, you can follow me around then, I’ll give you a quick tour of the school while we eat.”  
Shinji started to walk with Kaworu following behind. They chatted while Shinji gave a tour of the school. Shinji didn’t want to admit it, but he was actually enjoying the grey haired boy’s company. He was easy to talk and was also a great listener. Once the tour was finished they went to the cafeteria and sat at the nearest empty table. “Thanks for the tour, even though I’ll probably forget where everything is again.”  
“Don’t worry about it, it took me three month to get used to where everything was when I first came.”  
Kaworu laughed “It’ll probably take me longer.” They spent the rest of lunch talking and laughing together. Soon the bell rang and they went to class.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, it was just taking down notes, working and getting assigned homework. The school day ended before Shinji knew it and he was packing his bag getting ready to go home. He walked out the entrance and onto the street before hearing Kaworu calling his name. “Wait up Shinji!” He called before catching up to him. “Do you want to walk home together?”  
“Yeah, sure, I live near the mainstreet.” Shinji said pointing down the road.  
“Good, we’re going the same direction then!”  
Kaworu started walking and gestured for Shinji to follow him.  
“Did you understand much of the maths we were doing today.”  
“No, not really, did you?”  
“Yeap, you can come around to my place and we can do the homework together if you want.”  
“Yeah, sure.”  
They reached Kaworu’s house and he welcomed Shinji in. “Come on in, I’ll get something for us to eat.” Kaworu closed the door and rushed into the kitchen to get some food while Shinji stood awkwardly in the hallway. “We can go to my room.” Said Kaworu pulling Shinji up the stairs into his room. He placed the plate of biscuits on the table and started pulling out his school books with Shinji doing the same. “We can start with the maths.” He said putting his math book on the table.

Several hours had passed since they started their homework and they were finally.  
“I swear, you know everything.” Shinji said to Kaworu. Kaworu laughed “No, not really.”  
Shinji stared at him “Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, for example I don’t get the making a good story bit.”  
“Really?, but your one was so good.”  
“I kinda just wrote down what sounded right.”  
Shinji and Kaworu were silent for a few moments before Shinji said “I should get going now, it’s really late.” He started putting his books away before Kaworu stopped him. “You should spend the night here, it’s too late to be walking outside and it’s not like there’s any school tomorrow.”  
“No I think I should go now, I wouldn’t want to be a burden.”  
“You won’t be a burden, I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if something happened to you while you were going home, plus I want you to stay.”

Shinji stared at him “I don’t have a change of clothes or a toothbrush here though.”  
“I have a spare toothbrush and you can borrow my clothes if you want.”  
It was clear that Kaworu wasn’t going to be letting Shinji walk home this late.  
“Yeah, sure, I’ll stay than, I suppose.”  
Kaworu whooped with joy “Stay here, I’ll get the toothbrushes.”  
He ran down the stairs and two seconds later ran up the stairs again “Here you go.” He said handing Shinji the toothbrush “The bathrooms over here.”  
Kaworu pulled Shinji into the bathroom and they quickly brushed their teeth. He then dragged Shinji back into the bedroom and handed him a change of clothes. “You can change into these, I promise I won’t peek!” Shinji blushed before changing into Kaworu’s clothes. “You can look now.”  
Kaworu smiled “You look so cute in my clothes!” Shinji blushed harder this time. “Uhmm, where will I sleep?”  
Kaworu laughed at his worried tone “You can use a half of my bed.”  
“R-really?”  
“Yeah really!” He said hauling Shinji onto the bed before turning off the lights.  
“I can’t see.”  
“Well yeah, it’s time for sleep, try to get as comfortable as possible.”  
Shinji shifted around the bed a bit.  
“I’m comfortable now.”  
“Good, sweet dreams!” Kaworu said, pulling a blushing Shinji towards him.  
“I hope you sleep well.” He said, before cuddling into Shinji.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback if possible. Thanks!


End file.
